


Who Was It?

by shinayashipper



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem and Mana first meeting, Atem needs a hug, Atem needs comfort, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Vaseshipping - Freeform, Yugi is the best partner ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinayashipper/pseuds/shinayashipper
Summary: Somewhere, someone out there, waiting for him.With the sweetest, cheerful smile and sparkling eyes.But, the spirit asked again to himself for the nth time.Who was it?-Vaseshipping Fluff & Angst, Canon-compliant.
Relationships: Atem/Mana (Yu-Gi-Oh), Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Who Was It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poyonpon_TJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poyonpon_TJ/gifts).



> Hello, you can call me Red!
> 
> I've always had a soft spot for vaseshipping and the lack of contents for them was such a crime. So I decided to write a little thing for them!
> 
> This was originally a gift for [[poyonpon_TJ]](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poyonpon_TJ/pseuds/poyonpon_TJ) (their twitter [[here]](https://twitter.com/WinterFallXII) , they create vaseshipping arts) who just sparked my love for this ship even more! I polished this again and added some angsty flavour.
> 
> Check out their vaseshipping story too: [[The Real Me].](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145108) It was such a fluffy (with bittersweet undertones) story.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this!

"My prince, please let me introduce my new apprentice: she is called Mana."

Young crown prince Atem gazed at the brunette girl curiously. _Mana,_ that's what Mahad named her. The girl originally didn't have any names nor family. Young priest Mahad found her on the streets, making some flowers floating around. The girl had magical powers, even at such young age, and it'd be dangerous to leave her be without proper training, so Mahad took her in as his first apprentice who was not from the royal family.

The brunette girl smiled brightly at Atem, all toothy grin and shining eyes. "Hello! I am Mana!" She cheered and Atem blinked. This was the first time anyone had ever use that kind of casual tone with him. (maybe his cousin Prince Seth did but he was far more stiff and cold. Mana was... Atem couldn't place it, warm? Maybe.)

"Mana! Behave yourself! We are in the presence of the Crown Prince, future ruler of higher and lower Kemet!" Mahad almost hissed at Mana as she winced, "I-I am so- M-my apologize, my prince," she stuttered, clearly taken aback by her Master's scolding.

Atem gave a gentle wave with his hand. "Never fear, Mana apprentice of Mahad," Atem told her in the gentlest tone he could muster to not startle the little girl even more. She had been in the Palace for just a few days at most, a week tops. This must be her first time meeting a member of the royal family. He didn't want her to think that the royal family was some kind of cold-hearted hungry-for-power people. "I am Atem." the prince should've introduced himself as _Crown Prince Atem Son of Aknamkanon,_ or any other titles the court had given him, but he settled with just his name. He didn't like pleasantries very much, it felt like such a hassle. Of course, he shouldn't think like this, but he was in Mahad's presence: his oldest friend and mentor. He could at least had this freedom.

Mana's eyes widen, seemingly surprised that she's been grazed by their future king's given name. A short cough from Mahad made her perk up and she suddenly remembered her manners. Hastily, she kneeled on the ground, bowing to the crown prince in a total submission position. "An honour to be grazed by your presence, our dear prince." She recalled the words that Mahad had forced her to recite many times over for this moment. Glad she didn't stutter this time.

Atem inwardly cringed. He hated it when people do this, but it couldn't be helped. "Raise your head, Mana. You've been accepted here as Mahad's apprentice, meaning we would study together from now on because I am also his apprentice."

Then without warning, Mana raised her head and look directly into Atem's eyes (no one dared to do that). Her almond eyes shone and sparkled, Atem was stunned, his own red orbs widening. Then Mana's expression softens, her grin was back, she looked at Atem with the brightest, sweetest smile. "Oh, my prince! I couldn't wait to learn with you!"

Then without thinking too much of it, Atem felt his heart skipped.

-

-

It all happened so fast.

His father’s passing, his coronation day.

_The Thief King._

And darkness. Roars of monsters and Gods filled the air. The scent of blood, fire, and burning flesh.

Zorc was going to win. There was only one way.

“Mahad, Shiamun, everyone…” Atem drew a breath, hand caressing the Millenium Pendant on his chest. This was the only way.

“Mana…”

He closed his eyes with grief. Mana came to the front of his mind. His sweet, charming childhood friend. Her shining almond eyes, her long brownish hair, her smile. Her smile. Mana. Mana Mana.

_She’d be all alone._

“I am sorry.”

The Pendant started to glow.

And there was darkness.

-

-

Yugi’s world was so much brighter than his. Spending a lot of time inside the Puzzle, the spirit only knew about darkness. Through Yugi, the spirit started to learn. He learned of friendship, of family. Of school, games, and other mundane teenage things. It was all new to him. Even with how many times Yugi let him take control, shared everything, even his soul; the Spirit still felt empty. Like he didn’t belong here. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to be… somewhere. Somewhere, he felt like he had people waiting for him. Somewhere… someone, with the sweetest smile and sparkling eyes… _Who was it?_

“-Don’t you think?” Yugi was saying. The spirit blinked, refocusing his gaze on his partner again. Yugi was sitting on his bed, Duel Monsters cards splaying all around him, he looked at the spirit with an expectant smile. _Oh no, what was he saying?_ The spirit looked down in shame. “I apologize, Partner. I wasn’t listening,” said the spirit. How could he not pay attention when his partner was talking? After all, Yugi had done for him, listening to him was the least he could do. But Yugi, the gentle soul that he was, just smiled at him in understanding. Yugi knew something was bothering the spirit but he never pries, because the spirit would tell him if it was necessary. That’s how much trust they had in their hearts.

“I was saying,” said Yugi, eyes drifting back to the cards. “With this set of cards, I think we can finally summon the Black Magician Girl with great combos! We can finally put her in the deck,” Yugi’s violet eyes shone excitedly. Yugi was easy to get excited even for the most mundane of things. Who was it again that could share that same excitement for the simplest things? With bright smiles and cheery laugh… _Who was it?_ The spirit shook his head. This wasn’t the appropriate time to think about… the past? his past? Maybe. Yugi was talking to him and he had to give his full attention. “Black Magician Girl?” He asked instead.

Yugi’s eyes widened as if he just realized something. “Oh, right! You didn’t know about her yet! I just got her yesterday from the shop’s new packs!” His partner rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile then quickly he added with a lower tone, “Don’t tell Grandpa I stole one of the packs, okay.”

The spirit chuckled. Grandpa Sugoroku would probably realize the missing card pack sooner or later. When that happened, he would just hide in the Puzzle and let his partner handle it. It was amusing to watch Yugi whine and complain about whatever ‘punishment’ Grandpa would put him through. Who was it again who would whine and complain when they got punished for skipping lessons? _Ah,_ the spirit blinked. _I got distracted again._

“Here she is!” Yugi suddenly exclaimed, holding out a single card towards the spirit so he could see too. “The Black Magician Girl! Isn’t she cute?”

The spirit had to squint his eyes a bit and leaned closer to see better. The image on the card was that of a young girl, dressed in what seemed to be a witch outfit similar with the Black Magician; it was obvious these two cards were supposed to be a pair or at least stronger when played together. Her attire was baby-blue and pink. Long honey-blond hair and greenish doe-eyes. She gave out this childlike cheerfulness and innocence, you couldn’t help but smile at her. She really was cute. Unlike Anzu who was cooler and tough-looking cute nor like the soft-spoken cuteness of Miho-chan, she was adorable in her own way. Sweet and warm. Like gentle Summer sunshine.

The spirit suddenly felt a pang somewhere in his heart. What was it? There was… something about this card. Something… something warm and sweet and missing but the spirit didn’t know, he didn’t understand, he didn’t remember. What was it? _Who was it?_

“Um,” Yugi’s concerned tone brought him back to the present, back in Yugi’s room, he was still floating beside his partner’s bed. Yugi had put the card back to the pile with other cards. Concern and worry on his eyes, Yugi gazed at him. “You are… crying.”

Crying? Oh, so even in spirit form he could do that? The spirit reached out to touch his face, but as usual, he felt nothing. “Am I?” he asked instead. Yugi still looked at him with worry. “I can feel it. Your heart’s crying,” he said, then rested his hands on the Puzzle dangling on his neck, offering comfort, the warmth as best as he could. The spirit could feel it. This was the closest thing to a comforting hug Yugi could give him and the spirit let him. He was grateful. For his partner, his friends, his family. To be with them, it was a blessing.

But there was still a hole. A missing piece.

Somewhere, someone out there, waiting for him.

With the sweetest, cheerful smile and sparkling eyes.

But, the spirit asked again to himself for the nth time.

_Who was it?_

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [[poyonpon_TJ]](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poyonpon_TJ/pseuds/poyonpon_TJ) and their arts [[here]](https://twitter.com/WinterFallXII)
> 
> Interact with me more! I sometimes draw and write:  
> [[My Twitter]](https://twitter.com/CelesMochi)  
> [[My Tumblr]](https://shinayashipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
